


黒髪

by GraphDesino



Series: 菊物語 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphDesino/pseuds/GraphDesino
Summary: A drabble about young Kiku and his hair.





	

**_c. 825_ **

『Sit still.』

Kiku grit his teeth, the comb raking along the crown of his head. He froze as his elder’s hands yanked down sharply, relaxing again only when he felt the sharp tug against his scalp begin to slacken. The urge to squirm was overpowering, but like a snared animal, he knew that struggling now would only prolong the agony.   
  
After a minor eternity, the worst was over. Wang Yao’s deft fingertips slid easily through his hair, and Kiku could feel him start to braid, a resigned sigh falling from his lips.   
  
『You have such beautiful black hair, 静和. With none of your brother’s troublesome curls. You must learn to take care of it. I will not always be around to help you.』  
  
『Yes, 老師.』  
  
Finally he released Kiku, patting his shoulder softly. 『Now, if you have had enough roughhousing, you had better get back to your studies.』  
  
Kiku stood in a huff, the thick loops of hair along the sides of his head threatening to bang against his cheeks. He turned, his robes flowing like cobwebs behind him, arms folded over his chest. Practicing sword _katas_ outside with his elder sister and wrestling with his brother had exhausted him, and the faint aroma of steaming rice wafting from the central dining hall was tempting. But this indignity had spoiled his appetite. He would follow Yao’s advice, shutting himself away with his books. They would not miss him. 

* * *

_**1592** _

He inhaled deeply, curling his hair around his wrist and pulling it taut. Save for moonlight and the faint twinkle of burning incense, his room was dark. He was kneeling before a mirror as if in prayer, his spine straight. He gripped the dagger tightly and willed his hand to hold it steady. When he felt the blade slice down against the base of his skull, the stiff strands suddenly falling limp, his breath caught, as though he’d cut through some living, feeling part of himself. But the moment passed quickly.  
  
He opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them, and beheld himself in the mirror. Kiku tilted his head to one side, admiring the way the harsh lines of the style sharpened the shape of his face. He seemed almost birdlike now, angular – and freed from his misleadingly soft, youthful appearance.   
  
He exhaled, satisfied, and set about applying his makeup. The first raiding party would leave at dawn, sailing towards the Korean coast. 


End file.
